Julius (ToT)
Julius (ジュリ, Juli) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Julius is the fifth to arrive on the Island after you've completed Daren's Rainbow Recipe. He is egotistical, opinionated, and considers himself a fashion expert. Julius specializes in blacksmithing and fashion. He is sometimes mistaken as a girl (Candace thought so back in the day), but is just a man with flair. He is the artistic type, a fan of fashion and style, and very upfront about his feelings. However, he focuses so much on art that he forgets to do the job well. Julius is a big fan of gem accessories, of course, and he also likes pumpkin products like stew and pie. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' Heart Events 2-Heart Event Exit your house for the morning and Julius will come to your door and present you with a Pinkcat Flower, you may accept or deny it. ---- 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Julius at the appropriate time, he'll ask you if you're free at lunch, and whether or not you'd like to go to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). ---- 5-Heart Event Exit your house for the morning and Julius will come to your door and present you with an Amethyst, you may accept or deny this. ---- Request Event Go visit him in the Blacksmith shop, and he'll ask you for a ruby or sapphire. ---- 6-Heart Event Talk to Julius at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's Tree. Go to the tree at around 12:00 PM - 1:00 PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Proposal and Marriage Once you reach eight hearts, the mayor will visit your house and tell you about a blue bird, a week later you will see a blue bird outside your house. Follow it to caramel falls, and there you will get the blue feather. Upon showing Julius the blue feather, you arrive at Daren's Tree. Julius is surprised and asks the character if she is sure, since after all, he is really 'nothing more than a man with a beautiful face.' The character nods and Julius happily accepts. You then kiss and appear at the Town Hall to tell the mayor, Hamilton, the good news. Hamilton congratulates you both and sets the date of your wedding. ---- Wedding 'Child' The bundle of joy you get from marrying Julius will have a friendly and laidback personality. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have brown, dreamy eyes, a soft smile, cute line cheeks,and brown hair. The boy's hair will be medium brown and looks a little unkempt, like bedhair. The girl's hair will be light brown, shoulder-length, and curled at the ends. 'Rival' Nearly every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them getting married and having a child together. The rival for Julius' affection is Candace. 'Rival Events' (NOTE! In order to trigger rival events you must befriend your rival to two hearts for the first event, and then later three hearts for the final event. These events will occur in the same location at approximately the same time with the same needed conditions to trigger them.) 2-Heart Event Your rival must be at two hearts. The first rival event between Candace and Julius is at Waffle Town between 7:30 AM and 10:50 AM. Go inside the Tailor Shop and back outside. Julius tells Candace how they used to play, and Candace remembers him as the "mean girl" who used to bully her. Luna then comes and gets mad at Julius for this, since this is the reason why Candace is now very shy. Julius says that little boys usually tease the girls they like. ---- 3-Heart Event The second rival event between Candace and Julius is at Waffle Town between 7:30 AM and 10:50 AM. The rival must have three hearts. Julius questions Candace on why she never wears the clothes he gives her. Candace silently shakes her head and Julius interprets that she dislikes the clothes. He asks if she is still upset over their childhood and even though she denies this, he becomes upset and orders Candace not to touch him. Candace is shocked and runs off, as an angry Luna appears to defend her sister. Julius is in tears as he explains his actual motives; he was planning to propose to Candace all along. A blushing Candace overhears and all is well. ---- Rival Marriage The main character arrives at the church and is instructed by the mayor to sit down along with other guests such as Luna, Shelly, Ramsey and Mira. Soon Candace and Julius are seen walking down the aisle together and Hamilton begins the marriage vows. Julius replied "But of course!" and Candace stutters "I... I do!" They then proceed to seal their marriage with a kiss and the event ends with the guests' congratulations. ---- Rival Child Candace and Julius have a cute little girl named Angie, who is very good at sewing and making clothes like her mom, but she also has her dad's personality too. She has Julius' sense of fashion. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters